Saturday Morning in October
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Bersama Bokuto, dingin itu berubah sejuk. Keletihannya seolah pergi dihapus hembusan angin, membawanya pergi ke dalam keindahan musim gugur bersama dengan orang terkasihnya. #BirthdayDisaster for Imorz. [Boku/Aka]


**Saturday Morning in October** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **::**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Oktober datang begitu cepat, lambat laun memberi keindahan tersendiri terhadap warnanya yang bergoyang meminta atensi. Kontribusi angin juga memberi efek tersendiri. Terutama ketika merah datang ditemani coklat, berguguran di sepanjang jalan dan berkumpul dalam bentuk gunungan melebar seolah ingin ikut merayakan datangnya sang musim gugur.

Karakteristik tersebut memang sangat mudah untuk ditemui. Khususnya pada naik turunnya suhu yang seringnya berubah terlalu ekstrem. Mantel, syal dan sarung tanganlah yang menjadi teman sehari-hari bila temperatur mulai melancarkan hobinya untuk bermain-main.

Musim panas telah berakhir dengan kalender yang menginjakan kaki pada tanggal satu Oktober. Akaashi Keiji kini tengah dirundung emosi. Bukan karena gajinya baru akan cair tanggal tiga nanti. Bukan juga karena bosnya yang dengan kejam memberi segepok berkas tanpa tahu sabtu adalah waktunya meliburkan diri. Ponsel yang digenggamnya erat-erat menjadi bukti otentik penyebab mengapa wajah pemuda pertengahan duapuluh tahun itu mendadak berubah menjadi suram.

[ _Akaashi, kau harus tahu ini bukan salahku, oke? Seharusnya ini akan jadi sebuah kejutan, tapi... bisakah kau ke apartemenku untuk menjemput Bokuto? Si bodoh ini mabuk dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, mantan setter! ─Konoha._ ]

Pesan itu diterima pada pukul tiga dini hari; tepat ketika Keiji berniat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah kerja rodi menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang harus segera ia setorkan.

Kantuknya hilang digantikan gelegak lava, sementara otaknya berusaha mencerna; bagaimana mungkin orang yang s _eharusnya_ berada di Kanada tiba-tiba diberitakan ada di Tokyo dan mengharuskan agar dirinya menjemput di pagi-pagi buta begini.

Kening Keiji semakin mengkerut ketika sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Berisikan sebuah foto dan sederet _caption_ yang membuatnya bergegas menyambar jaket serta kunci mobil.

[ _Ah, ini jika kau tidak percaya kalau makhluk moody-an ini sungguhan berada di Tokyo._ ]

Keiji menggerutu dalam langkahnya, mengetikan balasan dengan serampangan sebelum menekan tombol kirim pada layar. "Makhluk satu ini benar-benar tidak pernah berubah." keluhnya jengah.

* * *

Bel pintu apartemen ditekan berkali-kali sampai Konoha Akinori muncul dan menyambutnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. Untuk ukuran orang yang tidak pernah bertemu dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, Keiji tidak menemukan perubahan mencolok apapun pada mantan kakak kelasnya kecuali kumis tipis yang tumbuh di atas bibir.

Sebuah senyum sopan Keiji lemparkan, sementara kepalanya dibiarkan mengangguk pelan. "Konoha- _san_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" sapanya basa-basi.

"Cukup baik sampai Bokuto tiba-tiba datang kemari dan menghancurkan apartemenku. Hei Akaashi, kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya!" balas Konoha ringan. Dia segera memberi jalan agar Keiji bisa masuk ke dalam sana, mengantar pada ruang tamu di mana tempat sosok imitasi burung hantu tengah tertelungkup akibat kebanyakan minum bir kalengan.

Keiji menghela napas pelan, "Sepertinya Bokuto-san sangat merepotkanmu, Konoha- _san_." Ujarnya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku dan malah merusuh di sini."

"Hei," Sebuah tepukan ringan berkali-kali dilayangkan pada punggung Keiji. "Santai saja. Aku tahu Bokuto memang seperti ini. Aku malah senang bisa bertemu lagi dengannya setelah beberapa tahun putus kontak. Aku tidak tahu dia ada minat ke fotografer sampai sibuk keliling dunia seperti itu. Biasanya yang dia bahas hanya voli. Benar kan?"

"Yah, dia mulai menggelutinya saat masa-masa kuliah. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi melihat dia sama bersinarnya seperti bermain voli dulu, aku tahu itu akan membawa dampak baik."

"Dia sudah membuktikannya, Akaashi." Konoha mengulum senyum. "Yang aku sukar percayai adalah kau dan dia yang masih tetap seperti dulu. Bokuto bercerita ingin memberi kejutan padamu nanti, dan mungkin karena _terlalu_ bersemangat, dia malah kebanyakan menegak bir. Racauannya hanya tentangmu saja, jadi kupikir lebih baik kalian cepat-cepat bertemu."

"… dia hanya terlalu berlebihan." Keiji mendapati dirinya memanas untuk beberapa saat. Wajahnya dialihkan _random_ walau akhirnya kembali memandang pada Bokuto Koutarou yang masih menimpakan wajahnya pada lipatan lengan. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum menyadari keberadaan Keiji sama sekali. "Konoha- _san_ , aku akan mengajak Bokuto- _san_ pulang sekarang."

"Eh? Kau tidak ingin diam dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa sungkan bertamu ke rumah orang di jam tidur seperti ini. Konoha- _san_ juga perlu istirahat." tolaknya halus.

Keiji bergegas mendekati Bokuto begitu yakin Konoha tidak akan mendebatnya. Bahu laki-laki itu diguncang pelan, memanggilnya beberapa kali sampai Bokuto mendongak untuk memandanginya dengan mata menyipit. "… Akaashi?" bisiknya lemah, bertindak ragu-ragu.

"Ya, ini aku Bokuto- _san_. Ayo bangun, kita harus pulang."

Hening merayapi sebelum Bokuto kembali membuka suara diiringi sebuah cegukan. "… hik! Sungguhan Akaashi? Akaashi Keiji?"

"Iya, Bokuto- _san_ , ini a─"

Belum selesai jawaban dilontarkan, Keiji mendadak ditarik mendekat dengan permukaan bibirnya yang tertawan oleh predator. Kedua pupilnya melebar terkejut, sementara tubuhnya berubah kaku saat lawannya mulai bermain dengan beringas.

Pahitnya alkohol masih terasa dengan jelas, ketika Bokuto mengambil kesempatan pada celah bibir Keiji yang terbuka untuk diserang habis-habisan. Lidahnya bergerak gemulai, menelusuri dan mencari-cari lidah Keiji untuk diajak ikut berdansa.

Mereka jatuh ke dalam titik di mana keduanya serasa berada di atas puncak. Saling menikmati dan mengulum satu sama lain. Decapan tak terelakan, saliva mengalir keluar, desahan menjadi satu-satunya pemecah sunyi antara rindu yang memaksa ingin tersampaikan. Ruangan itu mendadak berubah panas. Sepanas sentuhan Bokuto pada bibirnya yang mulai membengkak.

Beruntungnya, sisa akal sehat Keiji masih bisa digunakan untuk mendengar batuk buatan Konoha yang menonton adegan tersebut. Keiji buru-buru mendorong Bokuto menjauh, mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu sementara Bokuto mengerang kecewa.

"Maaf karena bersikap kejam. Tapi, apartemenku bukan tempat untuk melepas rindu bagi dua orang yang menjalani _long distance relationship_." dendang sang tuan rumah jahil.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Konoha- _san_. Dan maaf atas kejadian tadi." Keiji membungkukan badan sambil berusaha menghilangkan sisa-sisa rasa malunya. Konoha sendiri tersenyum lebar, mengatakan tidak apa-apa sambil menepuk pundak sang adik kelas.

"Bokuto merindukanmu dan dia sedang mabuk. Kejadian itu tidak mustahil untuk terjadi."

"Tapi─"

"Sudahlah." Tangannya dikibaskan beberapa kali. "Kau harus segera pulang, Akaashi. Bokuto sudah menunggumu."

Kedipan jahil Konoha berikan sebelum mendorong Keiji masuk ke dalam mobil lalu melambai ringan. Sempat dia berseru menyuruh Bokuto melakukan dengan benar; balasannya berupa deheman tak jelas dari si burung hantu dan protesan singkat dari Keiji. Keduanya kemudian melempar salam perpisahan, dengan Keiji menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan apartemen Konoha.

Hening kemudian mendominasi layaknya jerat rantai semu. Masing-masing memiliki kerinduan yang tak terucap, dengan kondisi salah satu terlalu susah untuk berbicara dan satunya lagi berada dalam jeratannya sendiri. Keiji paham betul Bokuto tidak mungkin bisa meramaikan suasana seperti biasa, kepalanya terasa berat dan berkali-kali memijit kening mencari kenyamanan. Walau untuk beberapa waktu, Keiji menyadari arah pandang laki-laki itu jelas-jelas menatap ke arah dirinya.

"… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk ulahmu yang satu ini, Bokuto- _san_." Pada akhirnya Keiji memilih angkat suara. Matanya melirik singkat ke arah Bokuto, sadar bahwa kali ini dia yang harus memecah keheningan.

"Maaf." Bokuto mendengus pendek. Ia menggunakan tautan tangannya sebagai penumpu kening. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam gelap, efek matahari yang bahkan sama sekali belum berniat untuk melakukan _show_. "… aku mengacaukan rencanaku sendiri. Seharusnya aku menemuimu besok pagi, memberimu kejutan dan tetek bengek lainnya. Tapi sekarang gagal karena kau tiba-tiba sudah di sini."

"Besok pagi yang kau maksud adalah hari ini, Bokuto- _san_."

"Akaashi, maksudku pagi yang lebih normal! Saat matahari sudah terbit!"

"Kau gagal karena mabuk. Salahmu sendiri, sebenarnya."

Gerungan Bokuto kembali terdengar, memprotes kenapa dia tidak boleh minum bir dan Konoha yang malah memberitahu Keiji tentang masalah ini. Bokuto mungkin belum sadar sepenuhnya, walau tabiat laki-laki itu tetap saja sama-sama menyebalkan layaknya tidak mabuk sekalipun.

"… tapi setidaknya, aku senang sudah bisa melihatmu, Keiji." Tawa Bokuto terdengar agak serak. "Aku merindukanmu, amat sangat merindukanmu. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Konoha tergerak untuk menghubungimu tadi. Walau aku tidak terlalu ingat─ _ah!_ Mungkin aku semacam memanggil-manggil namamu atau bagaimana?"

"Kau memang terbiasa seperti itu, Bokuto- _san_."

"Tapi ini berbeda, Akaashi! Kita sudah tidak bertemu berapa lama? Tiga bulan? Enam bulan? Setahun? Aku merasa seperti berada di dunia lain tanpa Akaashi Keiji. Aku merindukan voli, aku merindukan _toss_ -mu. Lalu, projek besar datang dan memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Rasanya memang aneh kan, tanpa ada Akaashi di sekitarku."

Keiji diam. Pandangannya memang tetap fokus pada jalanan, tapi jantungnya berdebar sedemikian rupa. Racauan Bokuto seolah menghentikan pernapasannya, membiarkan gelegak kerinduan itu semakin bertambah besar tanpa bisa ditahan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Orang bilang, kata-kata seseorang yang sedang mabuk adalah kalimat paling jujur yang berasal dari hati mereka. Dan Keiji percaya, walau mungkin Bokuto tidak sedang mabuk, dia percaya pemuda itu akan mengatakannya seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dikatakan.

"Hei Keiji, jangan diam saja." Lagi-lagi Bokuto memanggil dan melayangkan sebuah teguran.

"Lalu aku harus mengatakan apa? Aku fokus menyetir, Bokuto- _san_."

"Katakan sesuatu seperti kau juga merindukanku atau apalah. Kau sudah tidak sayang lagi denganku, ya?"

Atas pernyataan itu, Keiji tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum kecil. "Aku masih menyayangimu, Bokuto- _san_." Ucapnya selembut sutra. Matanya kemudian membulat ketika Bokuto dengan kilat bergerak, mengecup sudut bibirnya lalu terkekeh senang.

"Bagus! Aku juga masih saaanggaaaaaattt menyayangimu, Akaashi!"

Awal bulan Oktober memang datang begitu cepat. Menggantikan September yang panas dengan dinginnya temperatur suhu yang suka berubah begitu ekstrem. Tapi bersama Bokuto, dingin itu berubah sejuk. Keletihannya seolah pergi dihapus hembusan angin, membawanya pergi ke dalam keindahan musim gugur bersama dengan orang terkasihnya.

 **[]**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **a/n :** _Happy Birthday buat Imorz_ yang berulangtahun 20 Oktober kemarin! Maaf kalau kadonya abal dan super OOC /mojok/

Literally, ini semacam kaya kecintaan saya terhadap musim gugur, sampe saya bawa-bawa _dia_ ke sini. Dan pas banget yaa, oktober itu memang musim gugur /joget/ BokuAkanya hopeless sekaliii /kray/ Saya niatnya bikin M, tapi ah sudahlah saya gak kuat /ngek/ Ini aja jebol 1k, tolong.

Jika ada kritik, saran atau review, silahkan^^ Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fik ini.

[ _p.s_ : _was edited._ ]

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

 **.**

 **[October 22, 2016]**


End file.
